Joe Caputo
Joseph Salvatore (also known as "Joe" or "Joey")' Caputo' is the current Director of Human Activities, or the Warden, of Litchfield Penitentiary (Director of HR-MCAA). Biography For a list of episodes featuring Caputo's flashbacks, see here. Before Litchfield Caputo went by "Joey" growing up. He was an accomplished wrestler. However, his desire to be friendly to a wrestler with Down's Syndrome backfired when that wrestler pinned him effortlessly, dislocating his shoulder and ending his wrestling career ("We Can Be Heroes"). ").]] In later years, Caputo was a part of a band with some friends. He had just found out that they were going to be doing a ten-month tour, which the band was really excited about, when his girlfriend Lisa revealed she was pregnant by one of his bandmates, Hank. Lisa wanted Caputo to know before Hank, and told him that she could live with her parents whilst he went on tour. However, Caputo insisted that he would stay to support her; he quit his band and intended to marry her. In order to provide for his family, Caputo got a job as a Correctional Officer at Litchfield. After the baby was born, Lisa decided to leave Caputo for Hank, due to his apparent success with Caputo's former band ("We Can Be Heroes") and her desire to be a family with her daughter's biological father, who she said she loved more than Caputo. Season 1 He is a talented musician, playing bass guitar and singing for an indie rock band called "Side Boob". Sometimes, in the series he masturbates in his office after receiving women inmates (for example, after having allowed Piper to make a phone call). DeMarco mentions that he especially likes it when they cry. Season 2 He is interested in Correctional Officer Susan Fischer, but she never returns his advances. When Piper starts running a prison newsletter, he considers it as a good way to "communicate with the inmates and explain our side of things" and wants her to write something about the guards of Litchfield to show they are humans, too, which provides him his own front page story he proudly hangs up in his office. .]] Season 3 He and Fig are shown having an affair. She accuses Caputo of seeing himself as a "nice guy," when in fact his actions are actually often self-centered. This is illustrated with his efforts to save the prison and his employee's benefits contrasted with a flashback to other times in his life where "being the nice guy" didn't work out for him like he wanted. Personality Despite his somewhat gruff and lecherous nature, Joe Caputo is an honest man who genuinely cares for the women in his charge. Though he holds a prominent position, Joe is an underdog in the prison because he is "soft" and both staff and prisoners have little respect for him. Like anyone, though, he does have a breaking point and will disregard the needs of others if he feels they have become selfish. Physical Appearance People in high-school called him "Beer Can" due to the shape of his penis. He is a balding man, with a walrus mustache that is graying at the ends. He is usually seen wearing a pair of glasses. He also has a large baldspot on the top of his head, Relationships Romantic *Natalie Figueroa (affair) - Joe tends to dislike Natalie due to her unfair treatment and negligence of the inmates and staff. However, she performs oral sex on him in Season 2. In Season 3, they are shown to be having an affair. This is partly due to Figueroa's lack of a sex life, because her husband Jason is gay. *Susan Fischer (one-sided): Joe has always shown an interest in Susan since she became an CO at Litchfield. When Joe finds out Susan has broken up with her boyfriend,he invites her to see his band perform at a bar. Unknowing of his intentions Susan invites the other CO's as well. Quotes Gallery Season 1 "I Wasn't Ready" CaputoEp1A.png CaputoEp1B.png CaputoEp1C.png missrosa.png|Rosa and Caputo Caputo, Joe Caputo, Joe Caputo, Joe Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters